


Samantha, You're Bewitched...

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fem Sam, Hexed Sam, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets hexed into Samantha for a brief period of time, & Dean is desperate to know if his new little sister is the same in bed as his little brother was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samantha, You're Bewitched...

**Author's Note:**

> Teaser:
> 
> Sam had been a girl for over a week now thanks to that damned witch’s hex. Everything they’d read said Samantha would be Samuel again at the next full moon, but seeing as how that was still several weeks away…
> 
> They’d dealt with the shopping as quickly as possible. Dean, the ever caring big brother that he was, had even resisted making any cracks about lingerie. Of course, that could also have something to do with the shock of his sasquatch of a baby brother suddenly becoming his tall, lithe baby sister.
> 
> But if the Winchesters were anything, it was resilient, & it wasn’t long before Dean started calling her Sammy again, or princess, if he was looking to piss her off. Sam seemed to be handling it well, too, all things considered. Which was good, because as much of a bitchface as Sam had before, it was nothing compared to the killer looks she could throw out now.
> 
> But, it had still been a week. A week since they’d touched each other. Been with each other.

Sam had been a girl for over a week now thanks to that damned witch’s hex. Everything they’d read said Samantha would be Samuel again at the next full moon, but seeing as how that was still several weeks away…

They’d dealt with the shopping as quickly as possible. Dean, the ever caring big brother that he was, had even resisted making any cracks about lingerie. Of course, that could also have something to do with the shock of his sasquatch of a baby brother suddenly becoming his tall, lithe baby sister.

But if the Winchesters were anything, it was resilient, & it wasn’t long before Dean started calling her Sammy again, or princess, if he was looking to piss her off. Sam seemed to be handling it well, too, all things considered. Which was good, because as much of a bitchface as Sam had before, it was nothing compared to the killer looks she could throw out now.

But, it had still been a week. A week since they’d touched each other. Been with each other. Because when they got back to the bunker, Sam had shut herself in her room each night.

Dean got it - he did. Rapid transformation, a whole new skin to deal with - he didn’t think he’d be willing to have anyone touch him, either. That didn’t mean he didn’t miss it.

And, if he was honest, he wondered what this new Sammy smelled like, tasted like, felt like. Would her skin be soft? Her muscles not as sharp? Would her hair smell the same? Feel the same wrapped in his fingers? Would her slick taste like the beads of cum he used to lick from Sam’s cock? Would her face look the same when she came?

And if Dean had jerked off thinking about Sammy in black lace panties, tweaking her nipples & squeezing her tits while he fingered her wet pussy, well…

On the 9th night, Dean heard a light knock and looked up to see Sam standing at his door, one of Sam’s t-shirts hanging on her narrower frame.

“What’s up, princess?” Dean said with a smirk. Sam leaned against the door, almost looking shy & pulled the hem of the shirt up to reveal the barest hint of satin & lace. Dean froze.

“Sammy?” he asked, voice quiet. Sam walked in, long, slender legs drawing Dean’s eyes down before going back up to meet Sam’s again.

“I’ve missed you, big brother,” Sam said, her low alto voice just as quiet as Dean’s had been. She leaned in & kissed Dean’s lips, her own soft & plumper than Dean was used to.

“Missed you, too, Sammy,” Dean answered, hands twitching to touch, to feel. Sam grinned & grabbed his hands, putting them at her waist. Dean immediately drew her close against him.

“Wasn’t sure you’d want me like this,” she said. “But then I realized that was stupid,” Sammy continued before Dean could interrupt. “And then…” Sam blushed & Dean was amazed at how pretty her skin loomed flushed pink across her cheeks.

“What baby girl?” Dean watched as Sam’s eyes fluttered closed at the endearment.

“I didn’t know if I was… if I was a virgin. New body and all.”

Dean felt his dick harden at the thought of the tight, wet heat that was between Sam’s thighs.

“I wanted to get to know myself,” Sam continued, drawing one of Dean’s hands between her legs, using her fingers on his to direct him. “To learn what I liked. What it felt like.” She leaned in & nipped at his ear as she pulled her panties aside & he slid a finger along her folds. “What I tasted like.”

It took every ounce of Dean’s control to not spin, drop Sam to the bed & just take her. The thought of those long fingers pressing inside her slit, feeling, exploring, & then bringing a taste up to those soft, plump lips…

“And?” Dean’s voice was sex & velvet, hot & hard.

“It felt different,” Sam said. “But so damned good. The toy you bought me last year - I used it. In my cunt. Night after night. And it was so good. But…” Sam looked up and bit her lip coyly. Dean brought his free hand up to wrap in her hair. It was still silky smooth, if a little thicker than what he remembered.

“But what, princess?”

“But it wasn’t you,” Sam finished. Dean pulled her hair, drawing her head back as he thrust a finger inside her. Her pussy was warm & wet, all soft silk with a clench as she tightened her thighs around his wrist.

“And you want me?” Dean asked. Sam nodded. “You want me to fill up this soft, wet pussy, baby girl?”

“Fuck, De, yes” Sam moaned, squirming as Dean crooked his finger & pressed up against the little button of pleasure inside her walls.

“I can do that, princess,” Dean said as he slowly dropped to his knees in front of her. He pulled her panties down and nudged the long shirt out of the way. He leaned in to smell the scent of her slick glistening in the wiry curls on her mound.

“But first,” Dean said, looking up with a hungry grin, “Daddy needs to taste you.”

END


End file.
